My Klaroline Drabbles
by MysteryDream3
Summary: Just a bunch of Klaroline drabbles I picked out from my tumblr drabbles. :
1. Anytime

**Anytime**

Caroline opened her eyes slowly and saw a room that looked eerily similar to another room that didn't exactly bring back good memories. When she saw her ring missing and her hands chained cuffed tightly to the chair she was sitting in she realized it was the same room.

Her breathing grew erratic with every flashback of her father pulling the rusty chain that opened the large shutters above her. "Hello?" She called nervously and her eyes widened when she saw Rebekah step out of a dark corner. "Rebekah?" Caroline knew Rebekah hated her, but she didn't figure she would result to this.

"Hello Caroline." She smiled sweetly. "You are mistaken though, it's Esther not Rebekah."

Caroline's eyes widened. "What? Why am I here?" She said the last part in a demanding tone, pulling relentlessly at her restraints.

"You are wasting your time with those." Esther said, touching the manacles lightly. "To answer your question, my son Niklaus seems to have taken an interest in you. I figure this is a simple enough way to get his attention."

Caroline was having trouble holding back her tears at this point. Once again she was being used, tortured just to get to someone else. She imagined it wouldn't be quite as bad if she were being tortured for something she had done.

She had tried so hard to always do the right thing even as a vampire she has only killed once, on accident. Somehow she is always the one who ends up getting tortured, not the ones who have killed hundreds and continue to kill more today.

Her mind couldn't help but wonder, if her own father could do what he did to her how much more could Esther do? Esther who cared so much less and probably hated vampires so much more.

"Well let's begin than shall we?" She didn't look up when she heard Esther's voice instead concentrating on handling the pain when it came.

The sound of the old rusty shutters opening resonated throughout the room, and it took all the will power she had to keep herself from screaming. Though a small whimper escaped her lips as she felt the sunlight burn into her skin.

With a mom like this and his dad being the way he was it was no wonder Klaus turned out the way he did. She couldn't say she didn't feel a tiny bit of sympathy toward him.

She let out a sigh of relief when the shutters closed again, she was a little afraid that Esther was just going to kill her. A little part of her kinda wished she would, too many times has she been tortured and escaped in one way or another, the odds of her being rescued again were not in her favor.

—

It had been hours and Caroline now really wished she had just killed her at the beginning. It was worse than the time with her father because she didn't only use the sun.

Once in a while she felt a stabbing pain, and it took her hours to make it through the groggy feeling of agony to see that the searing pain was a vervain soaked stake.

Right as Esther was about to pull the shades again there was a loud noise and then the door flew open. "Caroline!" She could barely hear the voice, and his being was just a blur.

He seemed so far away, but she knew who it was and for some odd reason she felt the need to warn him. She was finally able to find her voice, even if it did come out as just a whisper. "Klaus, it's a trap." That was the last thing she said before losing consciousness completely.

—

She shot up with quickened breaths and touched all her appendages to be sure they were still there before looking to see where she was. No longer was she in a small dark cellar shackled to a chair, but in a dark blue room on a bed.

Even though at that exact moment she wanted nothing more than to curl up on the bed and go to sleep, she could not relax quite yet. For all she knew this was a trap, or a dream.

Tip toeing off the bed she made her way to the door flinching with each step or even movement. She had never been more sore in her life.

"Don't I even get a thank you?" She whipped around and jumped backwards throwing her self into the wall at the sound of the voice. Klaus' face seemed concerned at her reaction.

Then she was trying to remember if she should trust him or not. Something was telling her she should. His face softened a considerable amount as he took a cautious step towards her, outstretching his hand as if he was approaching an easily frightened animal. "I'm not going to hurt you." He told her in what seemed like a sincere voice.

Surprising him, and herself, she threw her arms around his neck and began to sob into his shoulder, ignoring how her body ached in protest at the sudden movement. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

He stood there frozen in shock for just a second before wrapping his arms around her. "Anytime." He whispered back before placing a kiss on her forehead.


	2. Nice to Meet You Part 1 & 2

**Nice to Meet You Part 1 & 2**

**Part 1**

Caroline watched as he ripped out Tyler's heart. "No!" She screamed, the monster didn't even bother looking up. Her knees gave out and she fell down sobbing. She could hear Elena's voice, but it seemed so distant in her despair.

Somehow she didn't even notice when the fire around her subsided until she heard his voice. The voice of the monster who killed her friend.

"Hello, love."

She lifted her head and made up her mind immediately. There was no way she was going down without a fight. She bared her fangs and went straight for his throat.

She didn't even make it close before Klaus grabbed her and flipped her on the ground as she thrashed violently under his grip on her arms.

Paying no attention to the stake he was holding in his right hand, she just continued her attempt to at least put one scratch on him before she died. The glint of amusement she could see in his eyes infuriated her. Caroline saw him lift the stake above her and took advantage of the fact that he was no longer holding onto both her arms.

She saw the amusement on his face disappear as her teeth ripped into his arm. He growled and moved his grip to her throat. His head tilted slightly as he looked at her with curiosity. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asked quietly.

"Caroline." She spat.

He picked up the stake again and positioned it just above her heart. He could hear the doppelgangers voice crying out for him not to kill her. That isn't what made him stop though. It was the fire that was so evident in the young vampires eyes.

She was so determined, for what reason she so determined though he had no idea. Dropping the stake he removed his hand from her throat and grabbed her hand lifting her to her feet. He placed a light kiss on her hand. "Nice to meet you, Caroline."

**Part 2**

Caroline narrowed her eyes in confusion as Klaus raised his head back up so his eyes could meet hers. Her instincts told her to go for his throat now, when he wasn't expecting it. Then she realized, he was always expecting it. There was something threatening about his stance, even when he was just standing casually.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a shaky voice.

He smiled. "I always have a back-up." He said calmly, then smirked. "I'm not going to kill you, yet." Before she could even formulate a response in her mind he had snapped her neck.

He smirked over her unconscious form. "This is going to be fun."


	3. Incapable

**Incapable**

Caroline didn't even hear the door open when he walked into her hotel room. She figured he would have stopped looking for her by now, after all it had been two hundred years.

"Hello, love." The familiar voice said from behind her.

She stiffened on the couch, refusing to look at him as she spoke. "What do you want, Klaus?" She said his name with a harsh hatred that made him flinch a little.

"I want you to stop running from me." Klaus said sadly staring at the back of her head wishing more than anything that she would turn around so that he could see that face he hadn't seen in over two centuries.

"I'm not running from you Klaus." She finally turned around her eyes full of rage. "I left you because you cheated on me."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, though he had said 'sorry' more times than he could count and he highly doubted it was going to work this time.

He was right. Caroline laughed without humor, standing up and walking towards him. "Klaus I left my friends- my family, my life, for you. Sorry doesn't cut it."

Klaus was incapable of stopping himself from doing what he did next. It was like his body had a mind of it's own as he took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him so her lips met his.

Her reaction was immediate, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. She may have been furious with him, but she did still love him and when he kissed her she couldn't help herself. There was a sudden tearing sound that filled the room and she felt the cold air hit her torso as the shirt disappeared from her body.

"Klaus." Caroline warned against his lips, it came out as more of a moan though. He picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he made his way to the bedroom.

Her hands moved on there own accord to his shirt, separating their lips for only a second so she could remove it and throw it carelessly towards the floor.

—

She turned in the bed to look at him. "I hate you." She said lamely.

Klaus just smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. "You love me."


	4. Trust Issues Part 1&2

Trust Issues

**Part 1**

Anonymous:Hello! Could you write something about Caroline running from Klaus with the help of Stefan and when Klaus finds them all hell breaks lose? No triangles though, Stefan and Caroline are only friends. Oh and make Klaus EXTRA dark. :D Thanks!

"Stefan…" She started hesitantly, from where she stood in the doorway, looking around the room nervously. "I need your help."

He looked up curiously from his seat on the couch. "With what?"

"Klaus, I, uh, ran into him last night…and I think I need to get out of town." She said quietly, her gaze on the floor, and silence filled the room. Finally he nodded in understanding, he knew Klaus and he wasn't going to ask questions, Caroline wouldn't run if she didn't have to.

Meanwhile Caroline couldn't stop replaying the conversation with Klaus in her head.

—

"Night." Caroline smiled, biting her lip, before placing a light kiss on Tyler's cheek. He groaned, pulling her with him as he leaned against the wall of the grill.

"Are you sure you can't come over tonight?" He asked with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. She slapped him on the chest, rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight Tyler." She laughed, swiftly turning and rounding the corner only to run into the one and only Klaus Mikaelson.

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, her basic defensive position. "What are you doing here?" She spat, but froze when his gaze met hers. There was something in his eyes that made her squirm. There was a visible transfer of power as he tilted his head and narrowed his own eyes.

"Watching you." He said simply.

"Well I would a-appreciate it if y-you would just-just leave me alone." Caroline wanted to slap herself for how she stuttered out that sentence, it wasn't her fault though. He kept stepping closer to her. His smirk growing with each stutter.

Then he was walking around her, like a predator circling his prey. "Do I make you nervous Caroline?"

She took a deep breath before speaking, attempting to keep her voice steady. "No. What do you want Klaus?"

"All in due time, love. Honestly sweetheart, did you think I would never tire of your constant rejection?" He said so quietly she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't a vampire, and then he was gone. She felt the threat behind his words though.

—

"So where are we?" She asked Stefan as he pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

He sighed, turning off the car. "Somewhere just outside of Virginia."

Caroline just nodded, getting out. She didn't even see him coming, nor did Stefan, but before either of them knew it Caroline was being pushed up against the car by the one and only original hybrid. He had one arm digging into her throat as he held her down and the other placed on the car to keep his balance. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snarled, only getting a dazed, and shocked expression in return. "I asked you a question." He said slamming her hard against the car, forcing a dent into the metal, and eliciting a whimper from Caroline.

"Klaus let her go." Stefan said watching him closely from the other side of the car.

He just rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning to Caroline, catching her gaze for only a moment. "Stay put, love, well I go take care of this." He smirked before turning a glare on Stefan. "Maybe you should mind your own business mate." He said taking a couple steps toward his old friend.

He saw Stefan open his mouth like he was about to speak, but before he could Klaus snapped his neck, dropping the vampire to the ground, then turning back to a terrified Caroline.

He smiled sadistically as he sauntered over to her. "Now, now, darling. There's no need to be scared, as long as you behave yourself from now on. Though I must say running away was definitely not a smart decision, because now Caroline I can't trust you, and without trust we have nothing."

He grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her with him to his own car. "So you're going to have to prove to me that I can let you out of my sight without you running for the hills." They arrived at his black SUV and he turned her around so that she was facing him. "Do you understand?" He asked seriously, staring directly into her eyes.

"Go to hell." Was all she said, getting another glare and an eye roll from Klaus.

"Well if that's how it has to be, then so be it." He replied with a challenging raise of his eyebrows before slamming her door, and trying to calm himself as he got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly looking anywhere but him.

"My home, where you will stay until I say you can leave. Which, as I said, will be as soon as you earn my trust back. You're not off to a stellar beginning."

**Part 2**

k-laus:lol and now i am offically requesting a sequel because i can and i love your drabble to bits ;)

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, looking for Klaus, who she easily found sitting behind the steering wheel of the car she had apparently dozed off in. Taking a moment to see her surroundings, and quickly coming to the conclusion that this was not Mystic falls, she turned warily back to Klaus, who hadn't taken his eyes off the road.

"Where are we?" Black eyes met hers, she didn't even notice that she was clutching the handle of the door until his eyes wandered to her hand, and he gave her a warning raise of his eyebrows. "Where are we?" She asked again not taking her hand off the door handle.

"It won't open from the inside, love." He told her calmly as his eyes reverted to their original blue. "To answer your question we're in Colorado." Looking over he smirked as he saw her eyes widen in response.

"What? W-why are we in Colorado?!" She asked incredulously, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Because I'm not an idiot." He spat, looking back towards the road. "If I took you back to Mystic Falls your friends would come up with some clever plot to take you away from me." She watched his knuckles turn white as his grip on the wheel tightened. "I will not let that happen."

Caroline swallowed hard turning back toward the window. Yes this was happening, she was stuck somewhere in the mountains with a deranged psychopath intent on making her his. Yippee.

The car came to an abrupt halt in front of a small log cabin. Well, not that small, more like cozy. The word made her groan inwardly, great.

Klaus just turned to her with a wicked grin. "Here we are."

As he got out of the car Caroline momentarily contemplated the likely hood of her switching seats hot wiring the vehicle and getting out of there before he could stop her. Of course her plotting stopped when he opened her door and yanked her from the car roughly, evoking a grimace from Caroline.

Throwing the door open, he pushed Caroline into the cabin, pulling the door shut, and locking it behind them. "There we are love. Home sweet home, that is until you learn to behave."

She just scoffed, crossing her arms. "You can't just control me Klaus, that's not how this works."

"Oh really?" He asked with a light chuckle walking around her, stopping behind her to whisper in her ear. "I decide how this works." Suddenly he pushed her down on the couch, narrowing his eyes. "And if I want I could always compel you." He leaned down so their faces where just inches apart, his hands resting on the back of the couch. "So what'll it be sweetheart, are you going to do as your told or am I going to have to use more forceful methods.

Composing herself quickly, she just turned her head. "Do whatever you think you have to but, I'll tell you this much, I will never, willingly, stay with you in any way shape or form."

He just smirked in return. "I'll take that as a challenge." He whispered before crushing her lips with his.


	5. All I Ever Wanted

All I Ever Wanted

Anonymous:Klaroline have a big fight and Klaus comes back to apologize but he finds Caroline kissing another guy. Rest is up to you! (it's usually the other way around so I'd like to see where this goes)

Caroline huffed turning around to glare at Klaus. "Seriously? Are you even listening to yourself right now?!" She screamed.

"Caroline, I'm not going to stop making hybrids, just because you ask me to!" He replied in that eerily calm way that terrified most. Caroline was unlike most though.

"No, of course not." She started, sarcastically. "You're just going to lie to me about not making them, and cross your fingers that I don't notice you disappearing in the middle of the night!" She shook her head and paused for a moment. "Am I really not enough for you?" There were tears in her eyes as she went for the door.

Klaus' calm expression had shattered the second she started that last sentence and he was left speechless.

—

It took Klaus a couple hours, but finally he made a decision. Throwing his coat on he drove down to the grill, where he was sure he would find Caroline. He was about to open the doors, a broad smile on his face, when he heard a giggle. Sounding like it was coming from around the corner of the building.

He recognized that giggle, it was Caroline's. Slowly he walked around to see what he had always dreaded. He had pushed her too far, and now she was kissing another man behind a bar.

Klaus was sure he heard his own heart shatter into a million pieces. It felt wrong, why wasn't he angry? He should have been angry. Instead though it was just sadness, he felt nothing but depressed. Yes there was a layer of rage, just waiting to come to the surface, and it probably would eventually. Right now though he just felt…sad as he left the bar, quickly and quietly, to avoid any painful conversations.

He didn't want to talk about it, so he would do what he always did. Run away from the problem until it stopped chasing him. He frowned looking down at his hand and the ring that sat there. Klaus didn't really see the point in them actually getting married, but Caroline did, and he had wanted to make her happy.

Then he felt the rage building up as he pulled the ring from his finger.

—

"Klaus." Caroline spoke groggily as she walked into their house. She had absolutely no recollection of the night before, other than the fight with Klaus, and waking up the next morning at her mothers house, in her old bedroom.

She was about to call out his name again when she spotted something shinning on the table. Tilting her head she picked up the golden band and her eyes began to water. "Klaus?" She said again, weakly, a small hopefulness her voice.

Hoping it had just fallen off, but she new that wasn't true. She closed her eyes closing her hand around the ring, holding it so tight, she could swear she was crushing it. And suddenly she was alone, in a big empty house, and she couldn't remember why.

The tears came freely at that point, every once in a while saying his name feebly hoping he would come back, but he didn't.


	6. Is It Wrong?

Is It Wrong?

Anonymous:A drabble on this sentence based on Katherine "Is it wrong to want more" -Klaroline

Caroline stared through her bedroom window at the dark sky. She adjusted her pillows again before laying her head back down on them. Three hours she had been laying in bed, completely incapable of sleeping.

Groaning she threw the pillow at the opposite wall, when she caught something moving in the corner of her eye. Swallowing hard, she turned towards the window, which was now open. She blinked a couple times, to be sure that what she saw was right. Finally she slowly turned her head looking around the room.

"Who's here?" She called in the strongest voice she could muster.

"Hello, love." Her back straightened as the british accented voice rang through the room. She could now feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Klaus." She said softly, clamping her eyes shut for just a second as his hands grasped her shoulders lightly. She desperately wished she didn't have to push him away, that she could stay like that. That staying like that wouldn't be betraying her friends, her family, everything she knew. "Why are you here?" She said icily as she pulled away from him.

When she turned to see his face she saw his lips twitch into a slight smile. "I missed you." He smirked. "You know you're adorable when you're in denial."

She scoffed. "I am not in denial. I am just a girl annoyed that this guy keeps breaking into her house in the middle of the night."

"What did I break?" He whispered before taking her by surprise as he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips moving on hers. Again though she had to force herself to pull away from him. It took a couple tries to convince herself though, because honestly it felt so perfect. "Why did you do that?" She whispered harshly, breathlessly.

He smirked. "Because I knew you'd enjoy it." He whispered back leaning his forehead on hers.

She licked her lips, shaking her head slightly, bringing his with it. She closed her eyes again just wanting to enjoy this moment. "This is wrong." Caroline said it as a question though, as if she was asking him for it to be right.

"Is it wrong to want more?" He asked softly. "I can give you more, Caroline."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again, looking up at him like she was trying to make a decision. He could see it in her eyes when she finally did, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed with her, connecting her lips firmly with his.


	7. Genuine Beauty

Genuine Beauty

Anonymous:Caroline travels back in time and lands at a ball that Klaus happens to be hosting. While she decides to crash it for fun, she enters in the most beautiful ball gown. As she enters, all eyes are on her, and many male suitors begin to ask her for a dance and flirt with her. What she doesn't know is that she also catches Past Klaus's eye, who is jealous that she does not see him. He swoops in and dances with her, leaving his date. (rest is up to you)

Caroline had to go in, it was too good to resist crashing a party from…well she wasn't quite sure exactly what time period it was, bonnie and her spell practicing. She had been here a full day and heard all about this ball.

So she compelled the prettiest dress she could find, and decided to go, because how many times to you get the chance to go to a ball in the…again she's not exactly sure what time, but she thinks it might be the 1500s.

As she arrived at the doors she took a deep breath before entering, and she was pretty sure she was late, along with not invited. Opening the door she slowly entered the room, and she felt like she was in her favorite story, Cinderella. Everyone's eyes were on her, everyone's.

She ducked her head slightly and went to see if she could find some sort of refreshments. When she finally did find something to drink she was pulled away from it, by yet another man wanting to dance. She turned around with a sweet smile. "Sure." She was about to take the hand he was reaching out towards her, but suddenly there was another hand out.

"You don't mind if I cut in do you?" She swallowed hard, she knew that voice, all too well, of course she would end up in the same time that he was there.

The other man, probably figuring he was no match for the all powerful Klaus Mikaelson, trudged off in a huff.

Caroline stared at his hand for a long moment, preparing herself to see him. Finally she raised her gaze to his face and smiled sweetly. "Actually I was just getting a drink." With that she turned around and picked up her glass again, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It was strange, actually hearing an incredulous expression, but she swore she could.

Turning back towards Klaus she raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

He quickly composed himself. "What's you're name, love?"

She paused for a moment, wondering if telling him her name was a good idea or not. "Caroline." She said simply.

"Well, Caroline, I don't believe I know you, and since this is my party and no one else seems to know you either, yes I asked around. I can only come to one conclusion. You were not invited."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yes really, and we're not very civil towards trespassers, especially vampire ones." He replied whispering the last part.

Her eyes widened incredulously. "Are you actually threatening me into dancing with you?"

He only smiled back at her.

Caroline scoffed, but took his hand. "Fine, let's dance." Klaus pulled her with him onto the dance floor, but Caroline was having difficulty paying attention to anything but the woman across the room glaring daggers at her. "Why does that woman look like she's ready to rip my head off?"

Klaus chuckled. "Well she happens to be my date."

She shook her head. "You're unbelievable." Caroline had to keep reminding herself that this Klaus had no idea who she was, and she was beginning to be far too familiar with him.

"I know." Was all he said.

Rolling her eyes she replied swiftly. "That wasn't a compliment."

He laughed. "I know, but I'm choosing to take it as one. What brings you here Caroline?"

It took her a moment to think about the answer. "I was just kind of wandering, and ended up here. I heard about a ball, and well I never pass up a chance to where a fancy dress."

"I like you Caroline." He said softly, and she didn't realize until now that he had been leading her away from the ball room.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Well then why is it that we started dancing there," She gestured to the other side of the room. "and we are now in a dark hallway out of view of other people."

He laughed. "Are you scared Caroline."

"No." She sounded offended, as she stood up straight and stared him in the eyes.

"Good." He smiled. "I just wanted to show you something, since you seem like the type that would appreciate beauty when you see it." He held out his hand again, and she realized she had the decision and after a moment of deliberating she made a choice she was sure she would regret. She took his hand and held her breath.

He smiled, pulling her down the hall until the reached a tall stair case, which they climbed to the top of and then he opened a door and pulled her into a room, that by the looks of it was his. Making her rather nervous, but he walked right through it taking her with him, to two small doors that opened up to a small balcony.

Then she saw what he wanted her to see, and it was one of the most beautiful views she'd ever seen.

She smiled looking back at him. "Thank you, for showing me this. It's beautiful."

"I thought you would like it." He smiled.

"Genuine beauty." She said softly looking down with a small smile.


	8. Lookalike

Look-a-like

Anonymous:klaus feeds on a blonde and caroline imagines it as herself?

Caroline was just trying to get home when she heard the distinct sound of someone begging for help. Cautiously she made her way toward the sound, and as she peeked her head around the corner her eyes widened at the sight, not that she was that surprised to see it.

Klaus had his face buried in some random girls neck, probably planning to kill her, but not if Caroline had anything to say about, which she would. Using her vampire speed she pulled the poor girl from his grasp, feeling a little bad when she hit the ground with a thud.

She stared him down angrily. "What the hell do you think you-" Suddenly she stopped as her eyes found there way to the girl's face. The girl was blonde with wide frightened blue eyes. Caroline swallowed hard, the resemblance was uncanny, and then she saw herself in the girl.

The shallow girl that left the party with the hottest guy there only to find he's a monster. Her mind went back to Damon, which made her even more angry. So with a fiery rage burning on her expression she looked back at Klaus and lunged for his throat, wanting more than anything to protect this girl, the one that was still lying on the ground because she was either too drunk or too blood deprived to stand up.

He easily held her back, grabbing on to her wrists with one hand and her chin with the other. "Caroline, Caroline!" He said trying to break her out of the sudden trance she seemed to be in. "Caroline look at me, what's wrong?" He asked louder, waiting for her to realize she was no match for him.

After another minute or two she calmed down, quickly trying to pull herself from Klaus' grasp. "Let go of me." She squeaked, her confidence now shot to hell.

"As soon as you tell me why you were suddenly snapping at me like a rabid dog."

She sighed, eyes shifting over to the still half conscious girl. "You were hurting her." She lied, quietly.

"That can't be the only reason, love."

Her gaze left his as she spoke, looking at the ground. "She looks like me."

His eyes darted back to the girl on the ground and he saw it then, it was unmistakable, and he had to wonder if that's why he chose her. There were tons of other girls in that bar that would have happily become his next meal, but he had approached her.

He swallowed hard before looking up at Caroline with a composed mask. "I don't see it." Was all he said, before dropping her and disappearing into the night.


	9. Strong

Strong

_Anonymous:Hi! If you have the time, would you make a drabble about Caroline being captured and tortured by (you pick). Klaus comes to rescue her, BUT the kidnapper was expecting Klaus to come save Caroline! So, the kidnapper is able to capture Klaus as well! Caroline, even after being tortured to extreme measures, is able to escape her bindings and stab/kill the kidnapper while he/she is talking to Klaus! Make sure to have Klaus be infuriated that Caroline was tortured, and impressed she saves him! Thanks_

Caroline's head was pounding as her eyes opened slowly to a dark room. "H-hello?" She called softly, her breathing quickly became erratic as she felt the restraints on her wrists and ankles. She pulled frantically until she heard the loud bang of a door. "Who's there?" She asked weakly.

"My name is none of your business. I have no problem with you, but your boyfriend on the other hand…" She stopped flipping on the lights. "Lets just say we have a past."

"My boyfriend?" It bothered Caroline that she knew the girl was talking about Klaus, and she didn't immediately think of Tyler, but she would deal with that problem later, when she knew she would be alive tomorrow.

"Yes, Niklaus he seems to have some sort of infatuation with you, which leads me to believe knowing him he will come to save you." She smiled calmly, though it didn't reach her eyes, they were dark and said only one thing 'Revenge.'

The unnamed girl pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number as she walked towards Caroline. Setting it down on the floor next to her, it took Caroline only a moment to recognize the phone as her own. Of course well she was distracted with that the girl was lacing a knife with vervain. Without warning she drove it through Caroline's heart, and in return Caroline screamed, exactly as she hoped into the cellphone.

Caroline pulled harder on the ropes that held her back. "Stop it, this won't solve anything!" She screamed as the girl grabbed the phone and closed it muttering something unintelligibly

But the dark haired girl only shook her head, laughing. "On the contrary my dear, it will solve everything." She said as she stood stepping away from Caroline, lifting the stake from the table it rested on. "Do you know what this is."

"A white oak stake." Caroline breathed staring at it in shock. "If you kill him then I'll die! Along with all my friends. You don't seem the type to kill needlessly." She tried to reason.

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm not, but this is not needless Klaus must die, and if that means you and your friends die than so be it. Collateral damage " She turned toward the door a smile crossing her features as she heard the sound outside. "And here comes your white knight now." She whispered as she held gripped the stake tighter in her hands.

Caroline didn't know why but she felt that it wasn't just for her and her friends that she didn't want Klaus staked, but it was for him. Because she cared for him, whether she wanted to admit it or not, which she didn't, and more than likely wouldn't.

The door swung open and Klaus walked through, snarling the second he layed eyes on Caroline tied up on the floor of the trailer, more than likely vervained. He moved towards her not even noticing the woman standing behind him.

Caroline took a second to realize he didn't see her and before she knew what she was doing she was screaming at him. "Klaus behind you!" But it was too late. He screamed falling to the floor as the girl stabbed the stake into the middle of his back, temporarily paralyzing him. "Klaus!" She screamed, again even though she knew it was useless.

He groaned as the woman ripped the stake out of his back and turned him over, quickly driving it back into the spot right below his heart. "Do you remember me? She hissed. "No, of course you don't, you ruined my life. My name is Savannah Richards, you killed my father, prepare to die." As she pulled the stake out and aimed it for his heart she was thrown back into the wall.

Klaus looked up to see Caroline attacking the girl trying to rip the stake from her hand and before anyone knew what was happening the Caroline had picked up the vervained knife and drove it through the other girls heart. She took a deep breath, and then her head fell back onto the walls her eyes lifeless.

It was strange it was like as soon as she had beaten the girl the effects of the vervain returned to her body and she fell backwards, only to have Klaus catch her.

He looked down at her with appreciation. He didn't expect that honestly, sometimes he forgets how strong she is. "You know, she's lucky you killed her." He said as he picked her up into his arms.

Caroline was too tired to protest so she just leaned into him and said. "Why is that?"

"Because anyone who tortures my Caroline doesn't get any mercy." He said softly.

She slapped his chest weakly. "I'm not your Caroline." She said half heartedly before losing consciousness in his arms.


	10. Worthy

Worthy

_Anonymous:Damon mouths off to Klaus about how he once had Caroline, when confronted by Klaus with this information Caroline breaks down and tells Klaus about it. Klaus takes matters in to_ _his own hands etc._

Klaus laid sprawled across Caroline's bed awaiting her arrival. He was drunk, and angry, and couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Damon earlier that day. Why could Damon have her and he couldn't? What the hell did Damon have that he didn't?

It wasn't fair. He knew he was acting like a little boy throwing a tantrum, but he didn't care. Damon had done bad things, Damon had killed people. How was he any different than Klaus? He scowled as he looked down at the bed he sat on, wishing the images of them together would leave him, but they wouldn't. From the second Damon had told him all he could see was Damon and Caroline together, and it made him sick.

Caroline huffed as she opened the door, walking into her house, the day was just too much, all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and sleep for the rest of her life. Of course as always there was something standing in her way, she realized this when she walked into her room to see Klaus sitting on her bed, glaring at the sheets.

Slamming the door shut she looked at him clearing her throat loudly. "Can I help you?" Finally he looked up with a fiery expression.

"Damon." Was all he said though it sounded oddly like a question.

"What?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

He looked her in the eyes, standing up from the bed. "Damon. What does Damon have that I don't?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned to open the door, but his hand shot out to slam it shut again, and she looked up to see he was now right in front of her staring down at her heatedly. She also smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"I know that you were with Damon. You can sleep with Damon, but you won't even give me a chance. He's no better than me, he's killed people. What makes him more worthy of you then me?" It was strange to him that she hadn't interrupted him at all during hi rant. He looked down at her and she was just staring straight ahead with an expressionless mask.

Pushing past him she finally spoke. "You have no idea what your talking about. Get out." She said harshly, her back toward him.

He growled lowly before flashing forward at vampire speed, turning her around, and quickly shoving her back against the wall. "Tell me, what makes him better than me."

"Nothing!" She hissed. "He compelled me you idiot, I was human and he compelled me!" His eyes widened and he let his grip on her shoulders slip. Caroline slipped to the ground suddenly sobbing, and muttering something under her breath, too low for even Klaus to hear.

After a long moment he recomposed himself, bending down and picking her up, setting the hysterical blond on the bed. Laying down next to her he pulled her into his arms smoothing her hair, back and shushing her. And she let him, because at that moment she needed it. He was sure to make note that Damon was going to pay dearly for this.

No one made his Caroline cry like this.


	11. Let's Get You Home

_Prompt: Can you please write a drabble where caroline goes to a party and gets drunk on blood and alcohol after breaking up with tyler and somehow klaus finds out and he has to go pick her up and make sure she gets home safely? :) thank you!_

"Close your eyes…" She began singing, weakly breaking off every so often to let out a sob, or take a swig from the bottle of vodka lying next to her. "Give me your hand…darlin'. Can you feel my heart beating, do you understand?" She stopped to stare at her blood covered hands.

_What had she done?_

How did she let this affect her so much? How could she have not let it affect her though? To walk into Tyler's house and find him basically humping Haley. It wasn't fair, why was it that she was never enough for anyone. Was there something wrong with her? The sobbing came back when her eyes landed on the dead body two feet in front of her.

_What had she done?_

She lost control, it was too much, and she lost control.

"Sweetheart." She jumped at the unexpected cautious voice, accidentally letting the bottle in her hand fall to the ground with a loud clink.

She looked up hesitantly, moving her hair out of the way, smearing blood on her face in the process. "K-Klaus?" She stuttered, more than embarrassed for him to see her this way, the way she really was, broken. She had done such a good job at hiding it thus far.

His eyes flicked from her to the dead body before falling back on her. He knew that things like human life and control mattered to her. He knew she was going to hate herself for this. "It's alright, love." He told her soothingly, kneeling down in front of her and cupping her face in his hands. "I'm going to take you home, okay?"

She looked to the body once more, and then back to him. "Bu-"

"I'll have it taken care of." He said, knowing that she didn't want that body found. He had the urge to call Tyler to take care of it, show him what he had done to poor Caroline, make him hate himself. He knew he couldn't do that though, Caroline wouldn't want Tyler to know he hurt her like this. He didn't want Tyler to know he could hurt her like this. Klaus didn't want to know Tyler could hurt her like this. It was hard to accept how much she must have loved him to let this crush her so. "Now let's get you home."

She nodded, as a sob escaped her lips.

He shushed her, rubbing soothing circles on her back, he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Come on, love." He whispered pulling her up to stand and letting her lean on him for support as he walked her to his car.

"Why aren't I enough?" She whimpered, burying her face in his neck.

He gritted his teeth, not only had Tyler made hurt her, betrayed her, but made her feel inadequate, like she wasn't enough. Which was preposterous. He would rip that stupid mutts head off if he didn't think it would hurt Caroline. "You are enough, Caroline. Tyler's just an idiot who doesn't understand what he had."

She sniffled, looking up at him with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you. How did you know I was here?" She asked curiously looking back at the old empty alley.

He cleared his throat looking down for a moment, and then away, until finally his eyes met hers. "Tyler called. Told me you left and he was worried, wanted me to see if you were okay…It was pretty simple to find you after that, even an hour out of town."

She nodded, turning away, and he could tell she was trying hard to hold back tears. Not knowing what to say he opened the car door and helped her inside. Pulling the lever to let the seat lean back, hoping she would rest on the ride to her house, knowing she had to be exhausted.

By the time he walked around the car and got into the drivers seat she was sleeping soundly. He smiled down at her, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. A welcome change from the previous distress that set off alarm bells in all directions in Klaus' mind.


	12. When You Wake Parts 1 and 2

_Prompt: A Klaroline drabble where Klaus finds Caroline after she's been running from him for a year, and he is angry. dark!klaus please?_

He found her, and this time he wasn't going to let her get away. He walked around the bed and smiled at her sleeping form. When she woke, then her punishment for betraying him would begin, but for now he would just enjoy her presence again.

It had been so long since he had seen her, or heard her voice. She had left in the middle of the night, and he had given her time to come back to him, he gave her a whole year. Yet she hadn't returned, that's when he began chasing her down, getting information from her friends and killing them. Caroline Forbes had promised him forever, and forever he would get.

Leaning down he sat next to her bed as his hand lightly played with a lock of her hair. Why couldn't she have just come back, if only she had come back he wouldn't have to do any of this. He wouldn't have to hurt her, but now he had no choice. She had to be taught that leaving had consequences. Severe consequences, and he would not allow it.

She stirred under the touch of his hand, and he watched a light smile form on her lips as she leaned into it, exhaling softly.

"Caroline, sweetheart." He prodded lightly, as he pet her hair slowly, attempting to wake her as gently as possible. He wanted her to remember that he could be gentle, that he would be gentle, just as soon as he finished ensuring that she would never run again.

"Mmmmm." She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open. The second she saw who sat just inches away from her, she jumped. She wanted to scream, but her throat had gone dry. "K-Klaus…H-how did you find me?"

He stood, towering over her threateningly, watching as she gripped her blankets nervously, as her eyes filled with fear. He hated to see her afraid, and well he would prefer to wrap her up in his arms and chase all the nightmares away, he knew he couldn't.

"I have my ways sweetheart. You know I could have always found you." He began casually as a hand reached out to caress her cheek before gripping her chin and harshly forcing her gaze to his. "I was giving you a chance, Caroline." He snarled. "A chance to return to me, yet you did not and now you must learn the error of your ways."

Tears, that Klaus wanted to wipe away, brimmed in her eyes as she looked up at him. "What do you want from me?" She asked in a strangled voice.

"Only what you promised, love." He told her softly, his grip becoming once again a caress. "Forever. Now, I suppose I am going to have to teach you to behave. How do I know you won't run away again if I do not?"

She let out a shuttered breath, staring back at him with a terrified gaze. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's for your own good." He told her softly, rubbing her back soothingly as his other hand discreetly reached for her ring. "It will be over before you know it." He added, trying to ease her shaking form, though he knew it would be no good once he pulled the curtains back.

CONTINUED...

_Prompt: Continue 'When You Wake' with Dark!Klaus_

Her shriek rang through the room as she writhed in pain, trying desperately to shield herself from the sun, but failing miserably. Once again the blinds closed though, and she relaxed even if she knew it would only be for a second. "P-please s-stop." She begged, curling into a ball on the bed, hiding her face in her knees, trying to protect herself from the onslaught of pain she could no longer bear.

She could hear him crouch down beside her. His breath fanning across her exposed skin as he once again playing with a lock of her golden hair, moving loose strands from where they stuck to her face, that was now covered in sweat from the unrelenting torture. "Have you learned your lesson?" He asked in a low menacing tone.

Caroline only nodded, unable to do more as her body shook with pain and exhaustion.

"Say it. Tell me you'll never try to leave me again."

Only a whimper escaped her lips.

He stared at her for another moment, before standing with a sigh, and reaching for the curtain again. "Very well then."

"W-wait!" She cried, looking in horror at his hand gripping the bright red curtain. "P-please. I'll never t-try to leave you again."

He smiled dropping the curtain, so it covered the window thoroughly. Klaus watched carefully as Caroline visibly relaxed.

"Good girl, now I just needs you to answer one last question…" He paused, trailing a hand down her arm. "Before I can take you home, and we can forget all this messy business."

She looked up at him fearfully, watching carefully as he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, before finally pulling back with vulnerable eyes staring down at her. "Why did you leave me?"

She opened and closed her mouth a couple times until finally finding the power to answer. "I-I thought you didn't want me anymore." She looked down at the mattress insecurely, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

He remembered in the time leading up to her disappearance he had been extra involved with his hybrids. Creating, training, and so on. He hadn't spent as much time with her. He remembered the last time he'd seen her.

"_K-Klaus." She had approached him hesitantly well he was speaking to one of his hybrids._

_He sighed, holding up a finger indicating for her to wait a moment before giving further instructions. "What is it love? I'm sorta preoccupied right now."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out as he looked at her expectantly. She understood. Now that Elena was cured he no longer had a need for her, he could busy himself with his hybrids now, she was only a temporary replacement._

_Shaking her head she spoke softly, before turning away. "Nevermind." She had wanted to ask him if he would come have lunch with her, but instead she ate lunch alone, again. It was the last straw when he didn't show up for dinner. That's when she decided she couldn't sit around in a big empty house just waiting until Klaus decided to love her again. That's the night she left. _

"When you didn't come after me…I assumed I had been right, you didn't care that I left."

He sighed, she hadn't seen what happened when he had come home that night.

"_Caroline? Sweetheart?" He called, though he got no response. Stepping into the living room he found a table set with two plates of food, one cold and untouched. His expression grew concerned. He probably should have called to tell her he'd be late._

_Assuming she had gotten angry, and somewhat lonely, and gone to a friends house he made the decision to surprise her the next morning. When she got back he would have breakfast all ready, and the promise of spending the day with her. He hadn't had much time to spend with Caroline for the past while now. So he made a plan, and a solution to put aside more time for his girl._

_Though for tonight he knew he would have to sleep in a cold bed, which would be miserable, even just for one night, to not have his Caroline by his side. Tomorrow though, she would be back, and he would fix where he had gone wrong._

_Only that morning she didn't show up, and he suddenly understood how she felt as he watched the food cool on her plate untouched. That's when he saw it, the small piece of paper that must have fallen on the ground. The piece of paper that said she was leaving. No elaboration, no reason, just goodbye._

_He went to Elena's and Bonnie's and begged them to tell him where she was, though they both insisted they knew nothing. He had gone to the Salvatore's, her mothers house, just about anywhere she would stay. Yet he didn't find her._

Maybe she'll come back, _he thought, _if I just give her some time.

_But she didn't._

Klaus looked down at her sadly, caressing her cheek.

She sniffled looking up at him with teary eyes. "I want to come home."

He slipped her ring back onto her finger, kissing her hand. "Then let's go home, love." He said softly picking her up off the bed into his arms, he carried her out of that house, and into their home.


	13. You're Strong

_**You're Strong**_

_**Me: Soooo I kept reading all this shtuff in the Klaroline tag about Liz dying and I felt the need to write a drabble where Klaus takes care of Caroline after her mother dies.**_

He was furious, and in the mood for revenge. She lied to him, tricked him well all his hybrids were turned against him. He wasn't going to play her little game anymore. His fists clenched and unclenched as he approached her door, and without knocking threw it open.

That's when his fury ended. That's when he found Caroline. On the floor. Sobbing uncontrollably over her mothers bleeding body. "Mommy." Caroline cried, attempting to muffle her voice with her hand as her other hand clutched at her mothers arm. "No, no, no." She kept repeating the word in denial. This couldn't happen, her mother couldn't be dead too. "I can't be alone." She whimpered.

Klaus stared down at the broken girl, staggering to force herself to stand, still apparently unaware of his presence as she grabbed for her phone on the counter. He rushed to catch her when she became unsteady, eliciting a surprised gasp from Caroline. Craning her neck to see who had caught her she frowned. It wasn't Tyler. Which meant he was probably still with Hayley, did he even know what Hayley did yet?

"Easy, love." He whispered into her ear, easing her into a sitting position against the wall on the floor of the kitchen. "I'll get it." He said, snatching her phone from the counter, leaning down to hand it to her.

"Th-thank you." She whispered hoarsely, urgently searching for a number in her phone. Damon's number, no answer. Stefan's number, no answer. Tyler's number, no answer. Elena's, no answer. Eventually she just called the paramedics.

They came and took her mothers body away as Caroline sobbed the entire time, and Klaus compelled the police not to ask her any questions.

"Caroline?" He called as he walked back into her house, after everyone had left. The only response he got was a quiet sniffle coming from her room. Where she laid on her bed with blood stained clothes, clutching a photo of her mother with a grip that could brake the frame.

"Sweetheart," He began softly, affectionately, crouching down in front of her to detract attention from the haunting image in front of her. "How about you go take a hot shower and get changed." Knowing she needed it, she was tired and confused and barely noticed the blood on her clothes he could tell, and when she looked up at him with those teary eyes, his heart, that he didn't know he had, just about shattered. He knew one thing, as he watched her stumble to the bathroom, he never wanted to see her cry again. It was a horrible heart wrenching scene.

Klaus had tortured people, watched hundreds plead and beg and cry for mercy, yet he never gave them any. Why was it that after Caroline lied and betrayed him he could still not lay a hand on her, unless it was to soothe. Why was that? Why was it that the second he saw her face all his fury melted away?

When Caroline came out of the bathroom in purple sweat pants and a matching tank top she knew what a mess she looked. Somehow even with her mind plagued with her mothers death, she still felt self-conscious for Klaus to see her this way. She couldn't help but want to smack herself for her shallow nature.

"Here, drink." He commanded, holding out a cup of blood for her, frowning when she shook her head and pushed it away.

"I-I just can't right now." She whispered, wanting nothing more than to lay in bed and wither away.

He sighed, but continued to insist she drink. "You need to drink, or you'll wither and die, and I won't let that happen." He told her, as if scolding a child. He felt a slight satisfaction when she scowled and took the cup from him. "Good girl." He said, so quietly he didn't think she even heard him. "Now, you need your rest."

She wasn't paying attention as he pulled the covers to her bed back, Caroline had gotten lost in the picture again. Then came the sobs again, the ones that made Klaus' heart clench in pain.

—

It had taken him hours but he was finally able to get her to sleep. He couldn't say that he wasn't content in how he had gotten her to this point. She laid across his chest stirring occasionally, as he stroked her hair softly, hushing her whenever the nightmares came. Her breathing always gave her away.

"Figures." Klaus heard a familiar voice snarl from the doorway. "I don't pick up the phone one time and she comes running to you."

He felt his eyes darken, and the state of calm he had only been able to maintain around Caroline disappear. Carefully rolling her of of himself he stood to face the hybrid that was very close to becoming a punching bag. "Would you be quiet." Klaus hissed, pushing Tyler out of the room. "I just got her to sleep."

Tyler glared at him gritting his teeth. "Why are you here?"

"Liz Forbes is dead."

Just like that the Lockwood boys face was pale, and Klaus took a strange pleasure in watching him realize his mistake. "W-what happened?"

"I don't know all the details, but I do know that you and Caroline never really broke up and you've been turning my hybrids against me. So for Caroline's sake I'm going to give you two minutes to get out of my sight before I kill you."

"How do I know you won't hurt Caroline?" Tyler asked with a skeptical gaze, though Klaus could see the fear behind it.

"Because I like Caroline, I don't like you Tyler." Klaus' eyes narrowed. "I'm being generous here, I suggest you accept my very rare generosity."

Tyler's gaze shifted back to Caroline's door momentarily before he finally retreated from the house.

Turning around, Klaus walked back into Caroline's room to find her clutching the sheets, and if he didn't know better he would think her sleeping mind missed his warmth.

He couldn't help but feel pleased with himself when she immediately calmed and curled into him when he crawled back under the blankets. Wrapping his arms around her he placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "You'll be alright Caroline, you're strong." He whispered into her hair, rubbing soothing circles onto her back with a contented sigh.

**-;-**

**Sooooo, leave me a review, let me know if you like it, or don't whichever one :) Follow me on tumblr, myklaroline.**


	14. Forever (DarkAngsty)

**Me:This is a **_**dark Klaroline**_** drabble I wrote a long time ago, I posted it on tumblr, and decided to post it on here too. **_**If you're not a fan of dark Klaroline, or angst, you probably shouldn't read it... **_**anywho here you go...**

**-;-**

Klaus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "You promised me forever and that's exactly what your going to give me."

Caroline let out a whimper at the rough hold he had on her. He still didn't loosen his grip. He wasn't going to let her go, he told her that long ago and she had agreed to it then. He looked down at her grabbing a fistful of her hair with his free hand forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You are mine now Caroline." He said pulling her closer. She was his he claimed her long ago. He looked at her face closely examining the terrified look on her features. This sent a wave of excitment through his body. He thrived off the effect he had on others.

She finally spoke in a small vunerable voice. "What do you want from me?"

"Only what you promised, darling." He smiled devilishly at her.

She wanted to run but his iron grip made sure there wasn't even a chance of her doing that. She had promised him that she would stay with him forever after all. She couldn't help remembering the time he asked her if she loved him. She said yes. "I will never let you go." He told her as a warning she hadn't really taken seriously at the time. She smiled. "I wouldn't want you to. I promise, I'll be with you forever."

At the time she had no idea what he was capable of. She knew he was bad but not this bad. She shrunk back in his arms squirming under his terrifying glare.

He pulled her closer there bodies pressing against eachother he pushed his lips against hers. He forced his tounge into her mouth holding her close to him roughly one hand around her waist and the other on the back of her head. She did not rebuke nor embrace this. She just stood there her hands at her sides. Knowing that no matter what she did it would not stop him, and in a strange way she did not want to stop him.

Even though she hated everything about him now. The way he can kill so easily. The way he killed her friends, most of them anyway. Something about him was still warm and welcoming. So she let him kiss her. Pinning her against the wall by her arms. His lips on hers felt just as glorious as they had before. This upset her that after all he had done, she was somehow still happy to be with him. She tried to push him away, but he just came closer.

He felt her struggling against him and pushed his body against hers so she was forced to stay still. He smiled as her hands dropped back to her sides. He slid his hands down from her arms to her hips then to her legs reaching under her dress, sliding his hands up her legs. He loved the feeling of her delicate skin.

She moaned at the rough touch of his hands on her. Not a moan of distaste, a moan of lust. She felt herself being overpowered by Klaus' strength. His dominance scared her and aroused her at the same time. It was exhilarating even though she knew it was wrong. She tried to push him away again but he quickly moved his hands back to her arms.

He moved his lips to her throat and kissed her gently at the base of her neck laughing menacingly into her skin making Caroline shiver. She felt the pain as he bit into the flesh of her neck, and whimpered quietly. He looked up to stare at her reaction to his sudden assault. His smile was terrifying.

He could see the look on her face. The same look that he had given her when he found out he had been betrayed. "Why?" She asked in a voice so small it was almost silent.

"You gave me your forever, this is what I choose to do with it, love."

He dropped her arms and let her fall to the ground. He felt somewhat sorry for the blonde girl who layed dying on the floor. He also felt angry, angry that she betrayed him. Angry that she lied to him. Angry that he had trusted her in the first place. Angry that he still loved her. Sad that he would never see her smile again. Though he probably wouldn't have seen it again anyway. Her face was coated in the tears she had been trying to hold back.

He kneeled down next to her, kissing her softly on the forehead. He looked at her hand and slid the golden ring from her finger. "Goodbye dear." He whispered, shoving the ring into his pocket. He than stood up and walked away taking one last look at her defeated form, he frowned, what would he do without that bubbly blond by his side?

**-;-**

**So did you like it? Dislike it? Too angsty/dark/whatever else?**


	15. Taming the Beast

_**Me: Just a short little drabble, kinda sleepy writing it, sorry about mistakes, and not so good storyline, anywho here you go.**_

Caroline reached into her freezer and pulled out a blood bag, pouring it into a glass, needing something after the exhausting events of the day. Plus she was still freaking out, Tyler had yet to answer his phone, and it was scaring her. Maybe the plan didn't work, she couldn't help be secretly wish it didn't. She sighed, feeling absolutely useless.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind she took long strides toward her room, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her blankets and go to bed. Staying awake another minute seemed like climbing a mountain at this point.

Twisting the door knob and opening the door she hugged herself with one arm and used the other to drink from the bag. She almost jumped through the ceiling when the cool voice resounded through the room. "Good evening, love." He sounded…angry, and empty, and hurt, and a million other things all at the same time.

"K-Klaus, I thought you were-" Her mouth snapped shut as she caught herself at the last second from saying what she was thinking.

"Dead?" He snarled, lifting himself out of the bed, at the same time Caroline flipped the light switch on, though she found in the light tonight he was even more intimidating as she took in his bloodied figure.

Gasping she stepped back, watching in horror as he tilted his head in amusement. "Where's Tyler?" He hissed,though he seemed to be smirking ever so slightly.

"I-I don't know." Caroline told him honestly, taking a step back slowly.

He sighed. "Well killing him now would be to merciful anyhow."

"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly, curious enough to take a step forward.

He smirked, looking down on her, now in arms reach, his hand shot out and caught her wrist. Swiftly pulling her into him, getting the blood from his clothes on her bright yellow dress. Not that she was worried about that at the moment.

Staring at him, attempting to hid her fear, she waited for him to speak, but he didn't. Klaus only held her there and stared into her eyes. Her eyes that were drooping sleepily, he seemed to have caught it,because in the next second he had picked her up, and she was too tired to resist when he deposited her on her bed.

She was not to tired to protest when he began to join her on the bed though. "Klaus what are you-"

"Please stop talking before I rip the heart from every being in this town, dead or alive." His tone did not seem cold or angry, more pleading, that didn't make the threat any less threatening though.

She swallowed nervously as he dragged her body to lay in his lap, pressing his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Causing her to stiffen nervously. "K-Klaus-"

He shushed her again, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

Caroline knew the bloody mess that he was should offend her in extreme ways, she shouldn't be able to fall asleep in the arms of someone that is quite literally covered in the blood of their victims, but he seemed so content, and she couldn't help how comfortable she felt with him like this. "I should kill you." He whispered, more to himself, though Caroline, the curious person she is, couldn't help but respond.

"Why don't you?"

He shook his head, and smirked. "I don't want you dead." He replied as if it was obvious. Before he had even finished the sentence though Caroline was fast asleep in his arms.


	16. Taming the Beast Continued

_Prompt: Ok requests? Continue with this [Taming the Beast] of make another drabble. What if she would awake at another place and Klaus would tell her that he was keeping her in order to make Tyler come to him and then admitting to her that he wasn't actually planning to let her go._

Caroline's eyelids fluttered open slowly as she woke from one of the most peaceful nights she had in a long time. As she looked around at her surroundings it took her a long moment to realize she was no longer in her bedroom.

She gasped, shooting up in the bed, though she would have much preferred to stay under the silky sheets. "Morning, sweetheart."

Klaus sat on the bed right next to her observing her reactions to waking up in his home.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" She asked, blinking as she searched the room for an explanation.

"I brought you here." He told her simply, letting his hand caress her arm as he stood.

Her eyebrows furrowing together she pushed herself out of the unbelievable comfy covers and hopped out of the bed. "And why did you do that?" She asked cautiously, moving toward the door.

"Well…" He began casually, catching her arm with his hand and pulling her away from the door in a gentle but firm manner. Ignoring her attempts to pull herself from his grip. "I was thinking of where Tyler could be hiding. Then I thought, why go through all the work of searching, when I can get him to come straight to me. I figure when he finds you're missing he'll become concerned for your safety and come after me. Problem solved." He paused for a moment before turning to her shocked and angry expression. "Don't worry though, love. You are safe with me, I won't hurt you."

"Let me go!" Caroline hissed after a long silence as she processed what he was saying. "I won't let you do this! I love him, and I won't let you hurt him!"

There was that determination in her eyes, one of the many things he admired. Right now though, it was getting on his nerves. The fact that she loved and wanted to protect the stupid mutt made him want to kill the Lockwood boy all the more.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." He replied flatly. "Don't try and run away." He warned, looking at the window, before slowly stepping over to it and closing the blinds. "I've taken your daylight ring, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Her only reply was a glare in his direction. What was she supposed to do? This was Klaus. What could possibly change his mind? The only thing she could think of was a negotiation, but she had absolutely nothing to negotiate with. So, Caroline crossed her arms and pouted, narrowing her eyes at the hybrid as she sat on one of the comfiest beds of all time.

Klaus finally looked her way at the loud sigh that escaped her lips. His eyes looked her up and down, and he couldn't help but find her anger adorable. Though his eyes soon found where her yellow dress had risen up to about the middle of her thigh. He cleared his throat, quickly averting his gaze in an attempt to keep her from feeling uncomfortable in his presence He noticed he had not looked away quickly enough as she awkwardly shifted, reaching her right hand to extend the fabric to her knees.

The silence stretched on for about ten more minutes, where Klaus stood in the corner of the room, often bringing his gaze to her, and she sat on the bed, staring at the ground in an effort to control her anger.

"So," Caroline began, still not looking at him. "What are you going to do? Kill Tyler and then let me skip on my merry little way?"

"No." He answered before thinking. He hadn't planned to tell her now. He was going to wait, he was going to wait to tell her he was never going to let her go. It was strange, but Klaus felt oddly possessive of Caroline, and the thought of letting her go now that he had her…it seemed preposterous. Eventually he had planned on not letting her go. That was supposed to be after her won her affections fair and square though. Now he had taken her, and neither his body nor his mind would allow him to let her go now that she was his. Even if she didn't know it.

"What do you mean, no what?" She asked warily, which part was he saying no to?

"No, you will not skip on your merry little way…you will stay with me." He told her firmly, his tone filled with finality.

Caroline's back straightened as she looked at him, somehow even more angry, and fearful, than before. "No I won't." Sh told him uncrossing her arms and standing to face him.

"Yes you will." He said it again, casually. Like it was a non-disputable fact, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Caroline was realizing that might be true, there probably wasn't anything she could do about it. He wasn't going to let her go.

**-;-**

**Hope you liked it, please review, part three soon to come! :P **


	17. Taming the Beast Continued (again)

_Prompt: Ok I think I am going to become boring…but PLEASE continue with this! It is quite addictive!_

"Time to wake up, love." A soft voice whispered, accompanied by a hand lightly shaking her shoulder. Waking Caroline slowly from one of the most peaceful sleeps she had in a long time.

"Mmm." She moaned, turning in her sheets to face the source of the welcoming sound, only for her eyes to grow wide with horror when she found it. "Klaus?!" She yelped jumping away from him. It wasn't all just a bad dream, she really was trapped here, with him.

"Forget about me sweetheart?" He asked ignoring her shock, letting his hand play with one of her golden locks, "we'll have to fix that now, won't we?" He whispered huskily into her ear as he moved impossibly close.

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled away from him. "What do you want from me?" She hissed, pushing passed him and hopping off the bed.

He sighed watching her actions with distaste as he slowly turned to face where she now stood on the other side of the room. "I'm not really sure…" He drifted off thoughtfully, seemingly speaking to himself.

Huffing in exasperation, Caroline childishly slid down the wall to sit on the floor, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring up at him. "Seriously? Is this one of those, 'I always get what I want things.' What do you think I am? Another piece to your collection of things you like, but have no use for? I'm not gonna sit on your shelf collecting dust Klaus!" She stood up and met his adoring stare with a fierce glare of her own.

He shook his head and laughed slightly, before looking up at her with a serious expression, stalking toward her in a slow predatory manner. "I've already told you I need you to lure Tyler, and after that…" He walked around her so that he was standing behind her, making her shiver as he brushed her hair to one side so her neck was exposed. Slowly he placed a kiss on the spot right below her ear before whispering menacingly, "I'm quite sure I can find many…other uses for you.

She gasped, pulling away from him, and swiftly turning to face him. "My friends are smarter than you think, they'll come for me!"

He only sighed, and looked at her with what seemed to be pity. "Oh, my sweet innocent Caroline…" He shook his head sadly. "Do you really think they will risk starting another war with me for you? You're not the doppelganger, Caroline."

Caroline, flinched at his words, he said them softly, but they stung like hell. It was true though, she wasn't the doppelganger, she wasn't the girl people started wars over. At most she was a casualty in that war. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she knew that Klaus had seen it.

In the next moment his hands where on her face, lifting her gaze to his. "I would never treat you like that though, Caroline. As long as you're with me you will always be safe, I will always put you first." He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "You will never have to deal with being put through needless endangerment, and painful torture. I will be sure that nothing like that ever happens to you again."

For a moment she believed him, she really wanted that. A life where she was always kept safe, maybe…maybe by the man she loved, could she grow to love him? A moment later though all those thoughts were pushed to the side and she shook her head. He was a monster, and would always be a monster, a selfish one at that. Her eyes turned vicious as she spoke. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She spat.

He stared at her with a set jaw, and for a moment she was afraid he would hurt her, he looked angry. Instead, he removed his hands, shook his head and said, "Very well, I'll come back later when you have hopefully come to terms with our relationship." With that he waved a hand at her before closing and locking the door behind him.

"You're going to keep me locked in this room?" She shouted after him.

"Until you earn your roaming about the house privileges." He shouted back, with a light chuckle as she heard his footsteps get further and further away from her room.


	18. Her Life

_Prompt: Drabble Request? Would you do Klaus finds out that human Caroline tried to kill herself and turn into a vampire so she can be with him forever but it didn't work and now Klaus is very angry at her. And it ends however you feel like it. Idk this idea just came to me its probably crap._

All she wanted was to be with Klaus forever, he wouldn't turn her though. He kept saying her human life was too precious, he couldn't take it away from her. She began to wonder if he just didn't want to be stuck with her forever. Sighing she wiped the blood from her mouth, the blood she had gotten from Damon. He was all for a chance to make Klaus' precious class pet a vampire.

Taking a deep breath she pulled the rope around her neck, kicking the chair beneath her out from under her.

—

Caroline's eyes opened slowly, she gagged and coughed, and felt absolutely no different then when she was human. The only difference was pain, she was in a lot more pain. Looking up, she realized the rope snapped, apparently it wasn't as sturdy as she thought, and instead of killing her it just hurt like hell.

Her eyes then fell on something else in the room, an unmoving figure sitting in the previously tipped over chair.

"Klaus?" She whispered hoarsely, hoping it was anyone but him, but as he stood she could tell from the way he stepped that it was him.

"Caroline." He finally spoke, as his foot held ground right beside her shoulder. "What do you think you were doing?" He hissed in a low angry voice.

"I-I just wanted to be with you…forever." Her voice broke a couple times, whether it was from emotion, or the damage to her windpipe, no one knew.

"I told you I would not turn you, for a reason. Why must you disobey me at all times?!" He was shouting now, and she flinched back in fear, a small tear escaping her eye.

"Is it because you don't want me around forever? Is that why you will not let me turn?" She asked, tears falling freely by this time.

He closed his eyes, placing a hand at the bridge of his nose he sighed. "Caroline, I've told you already, I do not want to take away your human lif-"

"You've never held any value for human life!" She countered with a glare, pulling herself up from the ground, staggering toward Klaus. "Why mine?"

"Because…" He began, gripping her shoulders firmly, either to get his point across or to keep her from falling, she wasn't sure. "I'm not being selfish with you, you deserve a human life, and I'm going to let you have it."

"I don't want it." She shook her head. "I want to spend forever with you." She told him, cupping his cheek in her right hand. "I don't want you to ever have to be alone again."

Tears welled in his eyes as he stared down at her. After a long moment he quickly wiped away the tears and with shaky breath spoke. "Go to bed, love. We'll talk about this in the morning." With that he kissed her forehead and turned her in the direction of their bedroom.


	19. Dark Desires

_**Dark Desires**_

_maevelin: A spell backfires and causes Klaus to act upon his darkest desires. What will that mean for Caroline? __**Me:Probably not exactly what you wanted, I'm sorry I'm not as good at this writing thing as I pretend to be…anywho dark!klaus don't say I didn't warn you, people who are a fan of dark Klaus, I apologize in advance for this drabble…**_

Caroline swallowed hard as he walked in slow circles around her, she had never been more afraid of Klaus in her life. Something was different about him, and he seemed so much more terrifying than usual.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked in much weaker voice than she meant.

At her words he stopped pacing in front of her, a smirk spreading across his face as his eyes traveled up and down her body, making her even more uncomfortable.

Letting our a shaky breath she took a step back from him, only to see him take step forward. "What do you want?" She asked him, this time in a firm voice, even as fear consumed her.

Beginning to pace around her again he answered slowly, as if he had to think about it. "You."

Then everything happened so fast. She darted for the door, his hand wrapped around her waist yanking her back into his chest before quickly flipping her around as he pushed her into the wall. Caroline wanted to run away, to move, to try and escape him, but it was like she was frozen under his gaze.

He smirked at her before burying his face in her neck kissing it softly before she could feel his fangs scrape against her skin. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the bite, but it didn't come. Confused, she slowly looked at him, watching as his eyes again appraised her body. "You're beautiful, you know." He said softly, as his hand traced down her arm, he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "And you're mine."

She swallowed hard at his words, honestly terrified of him at this moment. "I-I'm not yours." She stuttered out attempting to push him away, but failing miserably. Looking up at him all she saw was his head tilt at her, as his eyes gleamed with amusement.

Leaning down he began feathering kisses up her neck, meanwhile his hands were tugging at her shirt as if aggravated by it's presence. "You are mine, and I can prove it to you." He hissed wickedly, placing a kiss on her collarbone.

"Klaus." Her warning voice rang out through the empty room. "Stop." She demanded, roughly pushing on his shoulders.

Sighing he pulled back finally after a long moment, he seemed disappointed, only for a moment before his eyes lit up. She couldn't help the turning of her stomach at the way he looked at her. He had plans for her and she didn't want to find out what they were.

As he gave her some room to breathe she took the chance to began moving away from him. To her misfortune, she slipped landing on her bed. Only causing the smirk on Klaus' face to widen. "Come on, love." He rose his eyebrows challengingly. "Am I really that repulsive?"

"Yes." She spat backing away from him, pulling her knees onto the bed and in front of her defensively. It was a lie, and she knew it. She most definitely did not find him repulsive, but that was her story and she was sticking to it.

He chuckled before leaning in close to her face, his eyes catching hers easily. "Now you will stay here and wait until I come back. Do you understand me?"

It was odd how she found herself only able to nod to his demands. Stupid compulsion!

Once he left the room she collapsed onto the bed with a frustrated groan. What the hell was wrong with him. As she thought it over she noticed the blinking light on her night table. Grabbing the cell phone she checked to find that she had 12 missed calls and 23 messages. Checking the first one she found it was Bonnie the text was short, and she wished she had read it before. 'Spell went bad, stay away from Klaus!'

Quickly typing a 'help' message back, she was about to send it when her phone was torn from her hands.

"Ah, ah, ah, sweetheart." The phone hit the wall as he stepped towards her, something she couldn't identify in his hands.

He dropped whatever it was on the ground before sitting down on the side of her bed with a sigh. "Now…" He began lifting her chin and crushing his lips to hers. It was strange but in that moment she gave in. Her hands fisted themselves in his hair pulling him closer to her. What the hell was she doing? Whatever it was she didn't want to stop.

Suddenly Klaus was straddling her, and grabbing her arms, raising them above her head. Distracting her with kisses down her throat, to her collar bone making her moan as she arched herself into him. She almost didn't notice what he was doing. As he pulled away from her she suddenly found her arms being restricted, looking up at them she saw he had tied them to the headboard.

"W-what are you doing." She squirmed beneath him, pulling on the ropes that she was sure she could break if she tried hard enough.

His hands were on hers in a moment holding them down. "I don't want to hurt you." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But if you keep pulling at those," His hand trace the restraints lightly, before he returned his gaze to her. "I'm going to have use the vervain ones, which are much less fun."

She grimaced at his words, halting her struggles.

He smirked above her, his hands tracing her curves. "This is going to be fun…"

—

Caroline opened her eyes to the sun shining in her eyes. Her arms ached painfully, looking up she realized the ropes were still tied tightly around her wrists. When she glanced to her side she gasped at the naked body that was sleeping there. It was all real.

Not a horrible nightmare…or a dream. This really happened…she really slept with Klaus. What the hell would she tell her friends.

That's when the door flung open, Caroline didn't even look to see who it was. Snapping her eyes shut she sunk down as far into the bed as her bindings would allow her. Hoping that if she kept her eyes closed everything would just go away and none of this would have ever happened.

Although she could still hear the gasps, and she could pick out each and every person, the laugh was Damon, the gasp then uncomfortable cough was Stefan, and the plain out shocked how-could-this-happen gasp was Elena. Oh how angry that made her. Elena had no right to judge her.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, swallowing hard, and attempting to keep whatever dignity she had left as she turned to the now half awake Klaus and whispered. "Would you please untie me now?"


	20. Dark Desires Part 2

**Dark Desires Part 2**

Bonnie had lifted the spell off Klaus as soon as she could, which led to an awkward goodbye between Klaus, Caroline, and what seemed like the whole of Mystic Falls. He tried to apologize, Caroline was to mortified to hear a thing he was saying, continually asking him to leave. Eventually he did, along with everyone else.

It had been weeks since they'd seen each other. Both of them afraid to speak to the other. Caroline wouldn't know what to say, and Klaus fearing yet another rejection, or worse, what if she never wanted to speak to him again? Eventually though, they saw each other again, it was a small town after all.

"Caroline."

She clamped her eyes shut, not turning around, not moving, her thought process seemed to be 'if I don't move he won't see me.' Her theory was disproved however with a second, "Carolne."

"...Yes?" She finally answered, staring directly at the glass in her hand, afraid of meeting his gaze.

"I-I..." Klaus began slowly with a tone that made her heart clench, he sounded so hurt by her cold shoulder it almost broke her. "I know you probably don't want to see...or speak to me right now, which is understandable... I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. If I had been in my right state of mind...I guess...I'm just sorry." He waited for a long moment, hoping she would say something, anything. She kept silence, not looking away from her drink the entire time. "I understand." Was all he said before turning and walking away.

She looked around, watching him leave, wanting to stop him, but not knowing how.

She wasn't really sure how she got there honestly, she couldn't sleep, decided to go for a drive, and before she realized what was happening she was right in front of his house. Then she was getting out of her car, then she was knocking on his door, and when he didn't answer well then she was walking into his house.

"Klaus?" She called lightly as she walked through the long empty hallways. That's when she realized, empty. The house was empty. He was gone.


End file.
